1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bedding, and more particularly, to disposable protective covering products for beds and pillows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are protective sheeting materials in the prior art; however, these are substantial sheeting materials that are thick, expensive and are constructed and intended to be used on an ongoing, multi-year basis. In hospital and other group residences or treatment facilities, it is necessary for using protective bedding, but the commercially available materials are too expensive and cumbersome to change daily or multiple times per day. Thus there remains a need for low cost, lightweight protective coverings for beds and pillows.